


Simon's Eyes

by CorwinOfAmber



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Post-In Absentia, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorwinOfAmber/pseuds/CorwinOfAmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etta saw something she wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, and don't earn any money from writing this.

Etta followed her father down the corridor, glancing through the eye height windows into various labs. The entire place felt like a hospital – the smell of disinfectant and industrial cleaner, the tones and beeps of medical equipment, the blue-white fluorescent lighting that made you look sickly, no matter your state of health.

The view through the next window on the left made her gasp, and her world fall away. “Simon...”

Simon Foster's severed head was held in a skeletal frame of chromed steel. Cables dangled from attachments at the base of his neck, leading to various machines. His eyes were open. An Observer wearing a lab coat had his back to her, overseeing some device.

Etta shrunk away, but was unable to keep from staring. Then Simon blinked, causing her to gasp again. Horrifyingly, recognition animated his features, and his lips started to move.

“Etta...” she read through the window, though she heard nothing.

She felt something ignite inside her chest, burning her heart and lungs. Pistol in hand, she kicked at the door, but it rebuked her attempts to enter. 

“Etta...” Simon begged again, though all she could hear was her sole of her boot smashing against the unyielding door.

If only she could reach him, she could close his eyes forever and give him the rest he surely deserved...

“Henrietta! WAKE UP!”

Her father's command was stern, and accepted no argument. She sat straight up in bed, arms extended, still pulling the trigger of a gun that thankfully wasn't in her hands. She stared at Peter, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, his soothing right hand stroking her left shoulder.

“You were dreaming, sweetheart.” Peter said.

His arms were open, beckoning, but he was giving her the option of accepting his embrace or not. She moved into it eagerly, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. When she came up for air, placing her chin on his shoulder, she noticed her mother's silhouette in the doorway, looking on with concern. Etta gave her a discreet wave with her fingers, feeling like a little girl again, and Olivia nodded, relief lightening her features.

“Simon's eyes, Dad...” she whispered, and felt him tense.

“I know...I was hoping you hadn't seen it.” he whispered back.

“He blinked his eyes. He knew me. He's still alive in there.”


End file.
